Leah, What Have You Done?
by livebyinsanity
Summary: Leah's visit to the cliffs, her private thinking spot is cut off short by an encounter with Emily. In the short confrontation that follows, what will happen that will ruin Leah's life? Forever... One shot.


**Leah, What Have You Done?**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

The cliffs were my place to think – a sanctuary where I could vocalise all of my problems with no-one to witness my moments of weakness except the wind.

These days I came here more often. Not long ago, Sam had dumped me in the worst manner possible and decided that the fixations of his heart were now directed at Emily. Maybe I could have taken the breakup better except Emily was my second cousin – when we were young, we had been basically sisters.

I felt like no one in the world understood. My parents, Harry and Sue were sympathetic, telling me that one day I would meet my Mr Perfect and that the stars simply hadn't been aligned for Sam and me. My kid brother, Seth found humour in everything, but even his boisterous laughter couldn't dull the pain in my heart. So, I was now standing among the mossy ferns, reflecting on everything that I had done right and everything that I had done wrong.

But today, was a different day altogether. Instead of finding the solitude I craved, I found myself staring at the backside of a familiar figure. Dark brown waist length hair, an overload of bangles and clothing that belonged only in the retro years, there was only one person the figure could be.

Emily.

I remember a day when we were young and carefree that Emily had come down to the Quileute reservation. I had showed her this place, my own secret thinking place, simply because that was what adventurous girls did at that age. I would never have believed that Emily could find the trail back to tis quiet spot. Because there was no trail and Em had never been the hiking type of girl.

I began to walk in her direction; my face was set in a cold, unforgiving smile. The crunch of rocks and pebbles beneath my feet alerted Emily to my presence. She spun around startled, having not realised that I had been standing so close.

The face of the girl who was once my friend was now a stranger to me. While her chocolate brown eyes remained the same as well as the light pink pout set in her lips, I couldn't recognise her. She wasn't a sister, a confidant – she was the girl who had betrayed my trust, broken my heart and stole my love.

"Leah?" Emily asked shakily – after all, which person of vague intelligence would fail to see the menace in my eyes.

I decided not to answer, walking forwards steadily, across the turf which I had become familiarised with over the years. I kept my pace until I was barely a metre away from my cousin, feeling a small jolt of glee at the fear in Emily's eyes.

Those eyes – I would not permit to shine again.

"YOU BITCH!" I shrieked suddenly as I found myself flying forwards with my rage – the world was painted into a wash of red as I focused on the only thing of any importance. My target.

I pushed her over swiftly and she crashed onto the grassy floor. I took the pleasure to stretch out my palm and slapped her across the cheek. I was absolutely immune to her gasp as I took the pleasure to form a fist and aim at her shoulder.

"This is for all the torment you've caused me!" I screamed as I hit her again. "This is for taking Sam away from me! For ruining our happiness!"

She tried to squirm out from underneath my grip and crawl away but I was desperate not to let her get away. Continuing my delirious rant, I punched kicked and viciously attack every inch of skin I could see.

"Please!" Emily pleaded as she gasped for air. "This wasn't my fault! There is so much you do not understand! Please, Leah, hear me out."

_Hear her out?_ Was she fucking insane? I paid her no heed as I poured all my emotions onto my fists as Emily's screams blurred into one continuous wail. I felt myself becoming stronger and stronger with all the blows I struck. I called back flashbacks of times Sam and I had spent as a dynamic duo and compared those memories to the time when I had seen Sam and Emily making out in a shopping mall. I recalled doing homework with my boyfriend – feeling this intimate connection but on a sour note, it appeared that Sam and _Emily _held the bond now.

I squared my fist at the centre of Emily's face, smirking as I heard the distinct crunch which indicated a broken nose. I liked the look of a brief trail of blood, oozing like my heart oozed.

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled.

And in that moment, I found myself distracted. I managed to pull myself off Emily, although the girl remained winded on the floor. I surveyed the damage I had caused as I smirked with content, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Nice meeting you Emily." I said coldly as I began to turn around and walk away.

As soon as I was hidden by the tree canopies, I increased my speed into a jog followed by a smooth run. I felt the familiar rush of green and brown, relishing in the fluttering of my hair, caused by the wind. I sighed. The wind would always be my sanctuary – the constant that I could always depend on. I allowed myself to get lost in the wind, dreaming about freedom and my 'happy place'.

In this state of mind, I lost awareness of my surroundings. Having navigated to my spot so many times, I could find it effortlessly, probably while blindfolded too, if I ever tried.

It took me a while to realise that I had journeyed into unfamiliar territory. It took even longer before I noticed that I could smell more luscious scents that I had breathed in my existence and a little while later before I saw that I was no longer running on two legs.

I was running on four _paws._

And the mental playbacks of my confrontation with Emily were more than just my mind celebrating. The scene was tainted with a level of concern, criticism and a commentary that could only belong to one person.

Sam.

_Leah, what have you done?_

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading! Please do me the favour of REVIEWING! I'd like to know what you guys think: is this story disgustingly bad? Or do you think that it's quite interesting?**

**And to readers of 'The Hole In Her Heart', I think I should be able to get the next chapter up within two weeks.**

**~alicecullen5**


End file.
